Weird Happenings
by AyakaShima
Summary: Draco is in his 6th year and finds out that there is something weird going on that has to do with Hermione Granger (Dramione)
1. Bittersweet Reality

Since one month Draco was going out with Pansy Parkinson. For a long time she was part of his clique and now they were together. It just happened. When they were on the train to Hogwarts for their sixth year she came to ask him out.

Of course he realised her affection for him much earlier but he never cared much about her. But at the end of their fifth year he became very aware of her actions. So at the start of term he accepted her bidding to be his girlfriend. They were first just holding hands, later snogging around, if he found time and was able to shut his fear away. Him becoming a Death Eater was the last thing he wanted, but he needed to take care of his family.

But to be honest, dating Parkinson wasn't really satisfying for him. He had never felt this so called wonderful feeling of having butterflies in his stomach neither he felt any tingling while being with her. No offence but he really didn't thought that this sort of feeling for someone even existed.

Soon, after a week or so she started to annoy him. She never was the cleverest person and it offended him much that she barely understood him. After this month Draco tried to studiously avoid her but he wasn't that successful. Blaise gave him a sceptical gaze. "If you don't like her, why keep her?" he asked out of interest, his voice full of amusement. The young man made a fun of Draco's inability to get along with the other gender. Draco sighed. "I don't know, mate." He was lost in his thoughts. "Seriously if you want to get rid of her, and obviously you want to, just break up. I don't even know why you said yes in the first place. I knew it would end like this." Zabini had a clear point of view and Draco knew that he was right. Though, he couldn't answer his question. Why for god's sake had he accepted her begging? "Maybe you're right. I'll end it."  
"End what?" a high female voice asked, Draco's calm level fell rapidly when Pansy Parkinson came into sight, smiling a bright smile at him. "Nevermind." his voice was cold, his eyes looked right through her. Without thinking further about her question, she just shrugged her shoulders and finally sat next to Draco, leeched herself onto him. She came slowly nearer until her face was only inches away from his, still smiling. "I wondered.." she began, her voice full of relish. Parkinson's eyes tried to find hold of his grey ones but he still stared coldly through her. The next moment she started kissing him, he didn't bother to return it but it didn't felt right. No feelings at all. She was so false, her smell didn't make him loose his mind, her whole occurrence just so wrong to him.

Their kiss hold an eternity or at least it felt as if and he was glad when it was over. "Everything okay with you?" she asked him, worried. "Yeah yeah. Everything is just fine." he underlined the "just" and responded maybe a bit to sarcastic but it seemed that she didn't realise. "Good because I want us to have a very special evening." There was her odd bright smile again. But what was that? A "special" evening? Was that what she said or had he misheard her. Shocked Draco looked for the first time seriously at her. "What did you say?" His voice still full of coldness, but he became curious. "A special evening, it's a surprise." Pansy's eyes were full of hunger. Demonstrative she laid her legs over his, she was satisfied with herself. As she did, Draco saw the Weasley boy giggling with a rather good looking girl, or at least better looking than Pansy. At least Weaslebee was happy he thought.

When he looked around he could see Potter standing near him, looking after his red haired friend, next to him Mudblood Granger who looked kinda sad. Fascinated Draco stared at her, analysing her appearance. Except her messy hair she looked quite good. Well, when you have Pansy Parkinson as a comparison every other girl might look rather good. Certainly he smiled because of his own joke. His stare still lay on her when he realised that she turned her head and glanced at him, too. For a short moment their eyes met and he couldn't get his gaze of her. Something didn't allow it and he was petrified. Her big brown eyes had something soft. When Draco was able to find his conscious back he looked away quickly, his pale cheeks turned into a soft red. This was a very odd situation and he was sure that he wasn't allowed to be fascinated by a muggleborn witch, who also was Potters best friend. With a sigh he shook this thought away and came back into reality.  
Pansy on the other hand used the moment to hi-jack him and kissed him again, very passionate. This time though he wasn't that nice to let it happen and pushed her away roughly. His gaze went back to the place where the two Gryffindor's stood just a moment ago but they were gone. Somehow he wished he would have been able to stare at her a bit longer. On the other hand he cursed himself for being really stupid. "Even Malfoy is happy. Harry I'm so hopeless." He was able to hear Hermione's familiar voice but couldn't spot them.

"Honestly Draco, what the fucking hell is your problem?" Pansy's annoyance brought him back again. She really was upset because he pushed her away. He and Blaise looked surprised by her sudden outbreak at her, anger written in her face. Helpless Draco looked at his friend but Blaise just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get it. You're not the same as always. I just wanted to have a nice time with you and you push me away.." She nearly screamed at him.

"Right." Was just a simple, cold answer from Draco who stared again to the place, where he saw the Gryffindor girl some moments ago. Though he could still hear the high voice of Pansy, who would cost him any time in the future his nerves.

"Fine, I better leave then." she snapped, her dark eyes filled with tears which she tried to hide but failed.

"You should."

Angrily she went off and didn't look back at him. Her ponytail made some funny jumps while she walked away.

He sighed. _'You're so wrong. I'm not happy.'_

–

Later that evening Draco went up the astronomy tower to get away from everyone and everything. He still hadn't figured out how to get a bunch of Death Eaters into the castle without anyone noticing. Unutterable pressure lay upon him. Draco wasn't sleeping much, when he was sleeping at all. He didn't ask for this job, he didn't want to do this. But his parents and his own life depended on his success. It was difficult to remember any good feeling or memory. His life became just a farce. Because his father was unable to do as the Dark Lord pleased Draco got punished.

So when he was desperate he came up here. Here, where nobody would see him crying. It became a safe place for him. It also helped that never anyone was up here.

So when he stepped out of the corridor he could see someone sitting right in front of the large, glassless windows, reading a book. With another look he could say, it was Granger sitting there. Well, who else could it be? She was the only one who seemed to dare reading books, apart from himself. For some minutes he stood in the door case, staring at her. Twice at one day. Something must have been wrong here. Granger's dark brown hair waved with the cold night wind in his direction and her smell came into his nostrils. He couldn't describe the aroma but it smelled quite good. Her skin was more colourful, so it looked healthier than his pale skin. A second time this day he was fascinated about himself. He used to hate her, insult her and though he stood still in the door case, staring at a person he shouldn't get involved with. He excused himself of acting like that because he wanted to study Potter's friends, so he could maybe harm him or them easier. Though, something wasn't right. And he knew that he was lying to himself when he thought that this excuse was true.

After a while his mind came back, she hadn't realised that he was there. Yet. Silently he stepped closer. "Hello Granger." he sniffed arrogantly. "Searching for a place to be alone because Weaslebee snogging that bimbo made you jealous?" Of course this was a rhetorical question and he was amused and happy by his sentence. His left eyebrow moved up to underline the said. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she said when she looked up, anger brewing in her. But he just shrugged his shoulders. "Didn't know that's your business." he snapped back.

"As you can see, I'm a bit preoccupied to play your stupid game. So get lost Malfoy." Not very successfully Hermione tried to get back into her book. "You know, this used to be my place. Why don't you just..I don't know - disappear?"

Hermoine's anger rose rapidly. "I didn't know this was YOUR place. But it's big enough, so go somewhere else. I was first." Pure hate was talking out of her. Their eyes met, his cold grey one's with her (at the moment not so warm) brown eyes. There it was again, this odd thing and it really began to irritate him.

"You haven't answered my question." Draco changed the topic, provoked her. "What question?" she asked, still angry and still staring into his eyes. "Are you jealous about Weasley snogging around. She was quite cute. Not that it would be of any interest for me." Hastily he added the last sentence, so it wouldn't come into her mind, that he actually cared about anything that had to do with her.

"I don't think that's your concern Malfoy." she always highlighted his surname to show him how less she liked him.

"Even if, in the end you're still just a filthy mudblood. Who would care about you?"

That hit her right into the face, even though she knew nothing good would come out of his mouth. Angrily she slammed her book close and stood up, walked straight to him and stopped right in front of him. Her eyes fixated his again but he couldn't stand her gaze for long. He knew he had insulted her too much, so he looked away. "How dare you!" she nearly screamed. In the next moment he felt her hand hitting his precious face. Pain ran through it, he was shocked, his mouth open he looked where Granger stood the moment before. Now she was gone, the pain stayed. A wave of her perfume made its way into his nose.

Slowly he sat down at the place were she sat some minutes ago. He felt that he was sorry about calling her a "filthy mudblood". Mechanically his left hand moved to the place where her hand hit him, it was warm and hurting.

"Fascinating." he said to himself, almost in a trance. For a long time he looked down into the Forbidden Forest, his mind back to his Death Eater problem, which he nearly forgot about. About midnight he went back to his common room with the intention to sleep.


	2. Hidden Feelings

The next day in potions the pale blond boy watched Granger doing her stuff quite good, maybe even better than him. It was hard to accept that she was better, had always been better than him. He always was the second best in every subject just because Granger was a damn know-it-all. Though there was one thing she wasn't good at. Quidditch. He sighed. When it wasn't her it was scarhead Potter who was the better one. When he came for his first year to Hogwarts he was very exited to start Quidditch the next year, his father was too. But then Potter became youngest player ever and everything was spoiled. Angrily he told his father and so for their second year Lucius equipped the Slytherin with the best brooms. But it seemed that Draco wasn't able to be worthier than his Gryffindor fella. So he was always the second. Always!

It was difficult to understand how Granger, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn witch, could be better than him, Draco Malfoy. And he was ashamed, his father always expecting the best from him. Instead he talked to his mother when something bothered him. She was kinder and understood him more, even though their relationship wasn't much deeper than the one he had with his father. But once she asked him if he had interest in a young girl. It was in the last year and his face turned red when she asked that question. Of course he said no. He never felt for any girl, though there were certainly pretty ones out there. It never was of his interest and it never occurred to him that a girl might be the subject of his thoughts.

Suddenly he realised that someone was calling his name. Another moment until he found out that it was Blaise. "Draco? Mate are you with me?" he asked and finally his voice came through to Draco. "Yeah I'm with you." was his short, dreamy answer. "What do you want?" The charismatic boy lent over to Draco and whispered with a smile. "I wondered, what did you have for deep thoughts while staring at Granger over there?" his voice sounded really amused, a smirk laid upon his lips.

"I wasn't.." The pale boy tried to deny but Blaise interrupted. "Yes you were. Your eyes were totally fixated on her charming face. I Checked. You were staring, a blind person could have seen that. So, what was in you mind?" Blaise didn't let go of the topic.  
"None of your business. Just drop it."

"Oh come on mate." Blaise sighed and folded his arms. Draco rolled with his eyes. "Fine. I tell you." And he told him about her being better and her mother asking him about girls, carefully so no one was able to overhear them, while Professor Slughorn told the class something about some boring Potions Draco knew all about. When he finished, Blaise smiled at him.

"You know, I think she is really good looking, don't you agree?" Astonished Draco looked at him. "You find her pretty?"

"Oh come on. As if you haven't thought about her like this. I saw her the year before last at the Yule Ball with Krum. She looked beautiful. No doubt in that."

Draco sighed and tried to be honest with his friend. He never talked with anyone about girls, not only because he never really was interested but also because he was afraid someone wouldn't keep his secrets. "You're right, she is beautiful. But still a mudblood." he said, sadness came through, too. Blaise recognised that and looked at him in shock. "You shouldn't care to much what she is. In the end it doesn't matter if you're a pure blood, a half blood or a muggle born. Not if it has to do with love." The last word was underlined by him, to tease Draco.  
"I'm really surprised about your opinion Blaise. But I should care." Draco said with even more sadness in his voice. His friend looked at him _curiously_ , had a guess. "Has it to do with a certain dark wizard? You know you can trust me, right? I won't tell anyone." Silently Draco nodded, it was not sure which part of the question he answered to.

–

Later the evening Draco walked up the stairs to the astronomy tower in hope of a more silent evening today. He wasn't any further and the Dark Lord counted on him, was impatient. He hasn't ate much the last days and he became weaker, his mind felt damaged. When he got to the end of the stairs, he walked down the corridor until he came into the room. Again that certain girl sat there with her book in her hands. Again she hadn't recognised him. Zabini's words came back into his mind. Carefully he looked at her. She was pretty, definitively. He lent against the door frame. "Twice in a row Granger." he smiled. Hermione cringed before she realised his voice. "Malfoy. You again."

He came nearer but kept some distance between them. "I told you this is my place. Would you mind to go somewhere else. I really need to be alone." he said carefully, tried to be nice to her and he really didn't know why he tried to. Plus, he didn't want her to know what he was here for. For a moment Hermione locked her eyes with his, before she stood up. "Fine. I wanted to leave anyway." Then she walked away, but turned around after a short time. Draco had looked after her and so their eyes met again. "And by the way, being nice suits you." a small smile appeared on her face. Finally she went. Another time his face got some colour. Slowly he went to the railing and lent against it, let his gaze run over the see. Behind some dark trees laid the see, which mirrored the light of the moon. His thoughts returned to his dilemma. Panic rose in him. He'll end up killed. And his mother, his father too. Draco wasn't able to kill Dumbledore and neither was he able to repair the Vanishing Cabinet. It was pointless, he could do nothing. His father taught him to be brave, to be a Malfoy. Probably his father was disappointed of him. But it was Potters fault that he was in Azkaban. Was it really Potter's fault? He didn't know but it didn't matter any more. Draco never meant to be a Death Eater. Tears appeared in his eyes. Slowly he collapsed in a heap, his head under his arms. He was trapped in this nightmare. He sobbed.

"Hey Malfoy. Because of this prefect thing.." a voice said. He didn't care, he couldn't stop let his feelings out. "Are you okay?" the voice asked. All at once a warm hand touched his shoulder. "Malfoy? Can you hear me." He didn't dare to move or talk. It was embarrassing. "Malfoy? ...Draco?" the warm female voice said, her voice became softer. Slowly he wiped away his tears, before he looked up. Then a shock hit him. It was Granger, Hermione Granger who watched him, who was gentle to him. "Everything alright?" Slowly he nodded. Another shock hit him. It was Hermione Granger who kneeled in front of him. For a short time he relaxed in this situation, before he found his protective shield again. His gaze became unemotional again. Slowly he stood up. "I'm fine. It's none of your business Granger." was his cold answer. When she looked angrily at him and meant to go, he grabbed her shoulder. Another time she turned, her warm brown eyes met his again but they were furious. Helpless was his gaze. "Thank you." he said in a whisper, that it was difficult for her to understand. Ashamed his look went to the ground, her expression mellowed. A short smile appeared on her lips. "Nobody will find out about this." she said and left again.


	3. Ice Cold

Another month past away, nothing new happened. Draco still wasn't able to find some success. The vanishing cabinet was not any further and the cursed items he tried to get delivered to Dumbledore weren't much of a help. What did he thought? As if the headmaster was so easily to kill. Silently Draco sighed, he was hopeless like his father and it will cost him his life. It was late at night and he wandered around in the castle. Through the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was, up to the Great Hall. It was empty, silence everywhere. Draco preferred the silence and was happy that no one was there to question why he was out of bed. It was dark everywhere, only the light of his wand made it lighten up. Slowly he sat down on one of the tables, tried to get every thought out of his head. He didn't want to think of what would happen to him. But time was running out. That came clearer and clearer. When he looked up again he realised that he sat on the Gryffindor table. Carefully his hand touched the wooden table, it felt cold and hard. Just the same wood as his table was made off. But why was he even interested in that now? The last weeks were just so weird. And when did he get so sentimental. A loud sigh ran down his throat and he stood up again. Cold air met his arms, which weren't covert in clothes. Carefully he looked down on the mark on his left arm. Dangerously the sign of the Dark Lord marked him. It was still strange to look at it, he never had imagined to become his servant. Hasty his eyes fixated on the stone walls in front of him. Before he began to freeze he went out of the Great Hall. With his head in his thoughts he walked and walked with no destination. He just wanted to be alone and pity himself. Suddenly a question flooded his mind. Why haven't he seen Granger the last days? Neither in class nor at the astronomy tower. He wondered if she avoided him because of their strange meetings. But because he didn't came to an answer he decided to go back to bed.

–

The next day he went up the stairs to the astronomy tower again and there she was. A part of him regretted that he went up here but the other part wanted to see her again. He sort of wanted to talk with her about what happened. Again he watched her but this time she looked up. Her warm brown eyes met his again, he felt comfortable. Slowly he came nearer and finally set himself next to her. "So no convincing me to leave, today?" she asked amused. "No. I think I need some company."  
Irritated she looked at him. "And you chose me? The person you, next to Harry, hate the most?" she perked up her eyebrows. A faint laugh slipped out his throat." Ha. Yeah I thought the same. But to be honest, I don't care who you are." Again she looked at him, not sure what his sentence meant. "You're strange Malfoy." Hermione said and he nodded. "Well, I should care who and what you are, but it's not that easy. You know?" What was he doing? Was he about to tell her everything? Did he care if she would tell anyone? He was so confused about anything and it was fact that he needed to talk to anyone. She hold her promise and hadn't told anyone about their last meeting. When he came up here, she was concerned to see him again but when he sat down she looked more curious. Could he trust her? What did he become?  
"What do you mean, you should care?" It was a very convenient question. Easy to find out, he was insecure. "Can I trust you?" Draco asked, afraid, his eyes on hers. The warm sun made her eyes glitter beautifully.

It took a time for her to answer. She still stared at him. But suddenly her warm expression changed and her gaze became angry. But there was more, Draco just couldn't describe it. "Draco Malfoy, the boy who always insulted me, hated me. And now look at you. Talking to a "mudblood" and asking if he could trust her." With the word mudblood she draw quotation marks with her fingers in the air, her voice furious. A shock hit him. It was true, he always did, but the situation changed. "You know what? You can trust me, but I don't want to talk to you. You were horrible to me and I won't allow you to play with me. Go Malfoy. Before I jinx you!" Nobody saw this coming. Perplexed Draco stood up and went. But before he left he looked back at her, shocked. Her expression was furious, almost cold.

Irritated and confused he walked into the dungeons, back to the Slytherin common room. It was, except Blaise, empty. Deep in his thoughts he sat down into the couch, devastated. But what was he expected? Did he really expect that Hermione Granger would so easily listen to him after the history they shared? He was a fool.

"Doesn't look like you had a nice morning. You look awful." Blaise sat himself next to Draco, worried. After he didn't answer Blaise became more curious. "You talked to her didn't you?" Draco still stared into the fire, petrified, but nodded after a while.

"What did she say?"

His thoughts ran through their conversation again. They were almost friendly to each other. Never Draco would've imagined that. And less, that he cared about her screaming at him. He felt sorry that he was an idiot all the years. It was a strange feeling, though.

"Nothing helpful actually. She screamed at me. Even if I would care, she will never forgive me for what I've done to her and her little friends the last six years."

"If I were you, I would try to apologise."

Puzzled he looked at his friend, before he stared at the ground. "Apologise? You're insane? She'll never forgive me."

"Oh trust me man, love goes irrational ways." A smirk appeared on Blaise's face.

"Love?" Blaise really used that word to describe their relationship. Not that there would exist one. It didn't came into his mind that he would feel something for Hermione because, to be honest, they weren't even friends.

"Of course I see that you feel for her in a twisted way. Maybe not love, yet. I see that you're interested, I can see it in your eyes."

"My eyes? What is wrong with you Blaise? Gone under the lovers and now you're a psychic or something?"

"No. Lover, yes. But Draco, I know you a long time now, I can see right through you." The smile became brighter. Draco looked irritated at his friend, not sure what to think of this conversation. But he was right with one thing. Blaise knew him for a long time now and he probably knew him better than Crabbe, Golye and his parents alltogether.

"And you say to apologise will help?" he furrowed his brows. The one with the dark brown eyes just nodded. "And what about you? You said you're a lover now?"

Again he smiled. "I'll tell you when it's time for that. For now just one hint. You wouldn't imagine who it is."

–

The next day he expected to meet her on top of the astronomy tower, he hoped. Almost all night he thought about what Blaise had told him. Apologise will help. Draco hated to apologise. He hated to confess something at all. Again and again he played the conversation through in his mind. Before he finally fell asleep he developed a good conversation. But when he went up the stairs to the astronomy tower all his courage vanished and pain ran through his body, he nearly panicked. Another few times he thought about what to say, before he arrived on top of the tower. When he did, he found the place empty. That wasn't part of his plan. What should he do now? Should he wait and see if she was coming or should he knock on the door to the Gryffindor dormitories? He didn't know and was insecure. In the end he sat down and sighed. This didn't went the way he planned. Hours went by, it became dark outside. Still no Hermione Granger. Frustrated he went back to his dormitory and went to bed early.

The next morning came way to early, but he slept better than the last weeks. Though he was very tired. It was Saturday morning, early when he grabbed a book, a notebook and went again up the staircase in hope to meet her there. All his thoughts were by apologising Hermione. But again, the whole day he didn't saw her up there.

The same on Saturday. In the evening he decided to go up to the Gryffindor common room and ask for her. He also came up with a story. Both of them were prefects, so it was easy to tell the Gryffindor's that he needed to talk to her because of prefect matters. Satisfied with this idea he walked down the corridors until he found the Fat Lady. Unsure how to knock he stood there some minutes.  
"Can I do something for you my dear?" asked the Fat Lady. "I want to talk to one of the Gryffindor students. Can you help me reach them?"

Some minutes later the door opened. He didn't know if the painting was the one who called someone or if it was just a coincidence.  
The next moment Ginny Weasley stood in front of him, her gaze very irritated. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously with irritation in her voice. "I'm looking for Hermione Granger. Need to talk with her about some prefect business. Would you mind fetch her for me?" he asked as friendly as he could, but her look was a nasty one. "And that can't wait?" the red haired asked him suspiciously.  
Why exactly was he here? He couldn't imagine himself doing what he was doing just now. "Please? Just get her, I don't want any trouble. It's important." Doubtful she examined him, she didn't seem to be sure if he was trustworthy. With a short nod she vanished behind the closed door. Again he needed to wait, but it was okay. Minutes went by and Draco started to get bored when Hermione came out of the portrait door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked coldly. "Can you come with me for a second? I need to say something and it's important. I don't want to get overheard." Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion before she nodded and followed. It didn't take them long to get into an empty classroom. After Hermione closed the door, she looked at him, her hands on her hips. "So. What is so important? And why haven't you waited to the next prefect meeting?" she asked annoyed. It took him a moment to talk, he breathed sharp. "Because I needed to get you out of your common room." Draco started, their eyes locked the same great way as up the tower the other day. "Why? Malfoy I swear if that is one of your tricks.." she started but couldn't finish because he came really near and put his index finger on her lips. She hadn't expected that and her eyes became bigger. "I want to apologise." he said quietly, his eyes searching in hers for any anger. His finger still touched her lips until he realised and removed it. Her lips were soft and warm, almost perfect. Suddenly her gaze became warm, the last time they were this warm was up the tower some weeks ago. "Apology accepted." Spontaneously she began to smile. He returned it.


End file.
